


This is What You Do to Me

by Autumnslioness



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnslioness/pseuds/Autumnslioness
Summary: At the end of the world, restless nights have all sorts of unexpected outcomes.





	This is What You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merle Dixon x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, Language, explicit sex, rough sex, oral, fingering, unprotected sex. 
> 
> Word count: 2382

It was late, and you were restless. Gods only knew why, nightmare, fear, stress? It could have been any of them. It wouldn't normally bother Merle, but he'd been out all day doing the heavy lifting for the Gov, and he hadn't had a chance to shower before he crawled into bed. 

But even as exhausted as he was, he couldn't sleep and he was getting grumpier and grumpier every time you tossed or turned in your sleep. Rolling towards him, your knee came up dangerously close to a very sensitive area and he growled as he grabbed your leg. Pulling your thigh across his own, he pulled you towards him hoping that if he held you, you'd stop the night time acrobatics in bed. 

What he did not anticipate was that you would start to fight against him in your sleep. You started mumbling protests, but he couldn't understand a thing you were saying. Pushing at his chest with both hands, the leg he had draped across his, ended up rubbing against his now fully aware cock. 

"Shhhh, Y/N, you're Ok, I got ya," he rasped, trying to calm you. 

Problem was, the harder he tried to hold you still, the harder you fought him. Limbs tangling together, hands pushing and pulling, the soft grunts you were making, all of it was going straight to his groin. 

Somehow you got your hand free and sent it flying, the sharp sound of a smack ringing in the room. He was stunned for a split second before grabbing both of your hands with his, pushing them against the bed above your head, and flips you onto your back before straddling your legs. 

"Y/N!" he growled as loud as he dared. "It's me! Stop, you're Ok!" 

Your sleep clouded brain somehow registered his words a second before your eyes snapped open and all movement of your body stops. Looking up at Merle, he's breathing hard, and you can see the faint outline of a handprint on his face. With a gasp you met his eyes, stormy steel grey almost shining in the darkness. 

"Merle?" you ask softly, voice low. 

You watch his face as you feel in the position you're in. You can feel his hand holding your wrists above your head, his strong thighs straddling yours. You feel warmth flood your core as you realize he's hard against your thighs. 

"What happened?" you ask, as your breathing speeds up. 

He doesn't answer, just stares down at you, watching your face as if he's waiting for something. 

"Merle-" 

You're cut off by his lips descending to yours, kissing you hard. His teeth nipping your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth, allowing his tongue to tangle with yours. He growls in his throat as you kiss him back, arching your back towards him, pressing your chest against his. The sounds he's making were sending darts of pleasure through you, your skin breaking out in goose bumps as you fight for dominance in the kiss. 

His lips leave yours and he kisses his way along your jaw, all teeth and lips sucking and nibbling until he reaches that spot right behind your ear and he bites hard before sucking the tender skin into his mouth, licking with his tongue to sooth the hurt. 

His hips are pressing against yours, and you can feel him getting harder as he grinds his hips against you. He lets go of your wrists and moves his hand to the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair and tugging firmly, pulling your head back and allowing better access to your neck. 

"Ahh, Merle! Fuck!" you gasp, bucking your hips, the feeling of his hands tugging on your hair sent fire to your core. 

"I was tryin' ta sleep, girl," he all but growls in your ear. "But you kept tossin' an' I couldn't." 

He pulls away and stares down at you, faces flushed, both of you breathing hard. 

"Ya almost unmanned me with that knee a' yours, but you still kept fighting," he explained as his hand roughly caressed your hip, moving upwards and pulling your sleep shirt up with it. 

"I tried to wake ya, but you fought me," he continued. 

His hand roughly cups your breast, fingers finding your nipple and pinching hard, tugging at it as it pebbles up at his touch. Your eyes slam shut as a moan escaped your lips. 

Letting go of your breast he moves his hand to your mouth and pushes two fingers in. Sucking them in further your tongue slides around them before he pulls them away again. Fingers wet he moves them to your other breast, pinching the nipple roughly before leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Your eyes roll back as he bites down, the feel of his teeth against your hard nipple, and his tongue flicking the tip, a special kind of agony. Your hands reach up and run through his short hair, holding his head in place. 

He pulls away, his lips making a lewd "pop" sound as he lets go of your nipple. 

"You struggled as I tried to calm you," he said licking his lips, his hand caressing your side. 

"And I woulda' let it go, but then you slapped me," he rasped, eyes meeting yours. 

Moving his hand against his crotch, he rubbed the now obvious bulge straining against his briefs. 

"Ya know what that does to me," he continues, moving from straddling your thighs to settling between them. 

He spreads your legs and rubs his hand against your clothed sex, causing you to whimper. His fingers push your underwear aside and he grins when he feels how wet you are. Pushing slightly, his fingers enter you with little resistance, causing you to moan low and deep in your throat. 

"Merle-" 

He leans forward and moves his stump arm under your knee, pulling it up and spreading you wider. 

"So wet," he moans, "so warm." 

Pulling his fingers from your core he brings them to his mouth and groans as he sucks your juices from them. Opening his eyes, he stares down at you, his pupils blown wide, lips twisting in a smug grin. His hand moves towards the waistband of your panties, tugging at them. Taking the hint, you hook your thumbs into them and lift your hips as you slide them off your ass. He grabs them and pulls them further down. He's not letting go of your left leg so you pull your right knee in and slide your leg free, letting it trace down his side. 

He leans forward and pushes his face into the crotch of the underwear still wrapped around your leg, caught between your knee and his arm, and breathes in deeply. 

"Fuck girl, you smell as good as you taste." 

He grabs your other knee and pulls both legs up over his shoulders, knocking you back, and pulling your pussy up close to his face. 

"I think I need another taste," he says against your lips, and you can almost feel the vibrations of his voice against you. 

All thought flies from your mind as his tongue slides against your folds, his hand gripping your thigh tight. He's moaning and you feel pleasure wash over you, your back arching. His name falls from your lips in a prayer as your hands grip the blankets beneath you. You feel his scruff rubbing against your thigh as his tongue is probing your entrance, licking up your slit. His teeth scrape the hood of your clit, nibbling your flesh. The sounds you're hearing are obscene, slurping and moaning. Your body feels like a tight ball of pleasure, winding tighter and tighter, your head thrashing back and forth as your hips jerk towards his mouth, wanting, no needing, more contact, more pressure. 

He grins and continues his onslaught of pleasure, his hand moving to your ass and squeezing tight, holding you close as his lips close around your clit and he sucks. 

"Merle!" 

Your scream of his name turns into a long moan as he sucks your clit harder and moves his hand from your ass, to slide two fingers into you. You feel yourself clench around his fingers as he curls them up and rubs, licking at your clit. He withdraws and you whimper, before you feel your opening being stretched wider as he pushes three fingers in. Pumping rough and hard with his hand, his lips surrounded your clit once again and he pulls it into his mouth, nibbling the hood with his teeth and sucking hard. 

That's all it takes, that final curl of his fingers, the mixed sound of sucking and moans, and you scream as you're pushed over the edge. You feel him sucking and probing with his fingers as you ride out your orgasm, body shaking around him. 

He pulls his fingers out and looks up at you as he sucks them clean before moving to pull his cock free of his underwear. Pushing his briefs a short way down his thighs, he pumps himself and rolls his hand over the throbbing purple head, spreading the leaking precum. Pumping once he grips the base, and before you've fully come down from your orgasm, he slides into you, bottoming out without warning. 

"Fuck-" 

The curse is a cross between a growl and a moan as he breathes out, his eyes rolling back as he fights the urge to cum the second he's entered you. 

Biting your lip, you wimper as he stays still, unmoving. You need him to move, need to feel his balls slap your ass as he pounds into you, to feel his hips snapping against yours, pubic bone rubbing against your clit. Your legs fall from his shoulders and you wrap them around his hips, heels digging in, trying to get him to move. 

"Merle, please-" you beg breathlessly. 

Moving your hands to his shoulders, you pull him closer, lips reaching to kiss him anywhere you can. Your lips meet his shoulder and you lick at the skin there before biting down. He moans, the feeling of your teeth on his skin making his cock jump. 

"Oh girl, you're in for it now," he groans. 

Bending forward to grab your legs, he moves them back up over his shoulders. With a breathless grin he pulls his hips back before snapping them back quickly. Setting a fast pace, he fucks you hard, his hand gripping your hip hard enough to bruise. Moving his hand forward he palms your breast and pulls at your nipple, causing you to cry out, your pussy clenching down around him. 

He groans deep in his throat as he feels his orgasm approaching, too quickly for his liking. He wants you cumming around his cock, milking it as he empties inside you. He pulls out, causing you to moan at the sudden change, before it turns into a shriek as he drops your legs from his shoulders. 

"Roll over," he grunts, smacking your tits. 

Breathing hard you look up at him, and moan as he tugs at one of your nipples before moving his hand to your hip, pushing you, trying to get you to move faster. 

Rolling over as quick as your pleasure clouded mind will let you, you try to rise up on your knees only to have him pull you up with a growl, your face falling towards the mattress. Lining his cock at your entrance he thrusts in hard, causing both of you to cry out. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh god, fuck-" you cry out in time with his thrusts. 

"God ain't here girl, just ol' Merle," he says with a grin. 

Bending forward, he moves his hand to your face and sticks his fingers in your mouth again, grunting as you bite at his fingers. 

"'at's my girl," he praises, "but you're gonna pay for that." 

"Promise?" you ask, before sucking his fingers harder. 

He pulls them from your mouth with a chuckle, not once stopping his thrusts, and moves his hand to your folds, fingers finding your clit, hard and wanting. You feel as if you're being swallowed by pleasure as he pinches and pulls your clit, fucking you harder still. 

"Girl, I don't wanna cum before you, but I'm about ta," he moans, feeling his orgasm tightening in his balls. 

"So why don't you be a good girl and cum on ol' Merle's cock?" 

With another deep thrust and a final tug on your clit, his words send you over the edge, screaming out your orgasm. 

"Fuck Girl!" he yells, as your walls tighten around him. 

He grips your hip again, the sound of your pleasure ringing in his ears. He thrusts once, twice, three more times, before following you, your cunt milking his cock. He drapes himself over your back, thrusts erratic and slowing as your knees give out and you fall to the mattress, pulling him down on top of you. Before he's fully crushing you beneath him, he grabs your hip and rolls onto his side pulling you with him, his softening cock slipping out of you causing you both to moan at the loss. He rubs your leg, up over your hip and up to your breast before giving it a squeeze. His lips find your shoulder, leaving lazy, open mouthed kisses across to your neck. 

Your breathing slows, and he reaches around for a blanket to cover you with, pulling it up over both of you. Turning in his arms towards him you claim his lips with yours, wrapping your arm around his waist, pulling him closer to you. 

"Feel better?" you ask with a raised eyebrow and a grin, your fingers slowly caressing his back. 

He opens his eyes and looks at you, letting out a huff of a laugh. With a grin he grabs your ass tight before giving it a sharp smack, causing you to gasp. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answers, closing his eyes again and pulling you tight against him. 

Grinning, you lean forward and kiss his lips, before resting your head on his arm and kissing his chest. His breathing evens out and you fall asleep easily, your earlier stresses forgotten. 


End file.
